An automated testing tool hosted by a first device may conduct testing of Bluetooth operations and Bluetooth profiles in a second device. The automated testing tool may establish one or more secure shell sessions with the second device. The automated testing tool may read input data from text in an input file for testing operations of the second device. The second device may comprise two or more layers of software, including a Bluetooth module, which may communicate via a D-bus. One or more function calls for testing operations of the second device may be sent to the second device via one or more of the secure shell sessions, based on the read test input data. The automated testing tool may receive return information from the second device via one or more of the secure shell sessions. The return information may correspond to the operations of the second device which may be responsive to the one or more function calls for testing operations of the second device. The automated testing tool may output text in an output file comprising one or both of test verdict information corresponding to testing the operations of the second device, and all or a portion of the return information received from the second device.